


Say My Name

by HarmoniousDestruction (orphan_account)



Series: OiSuga Week 2017 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Crimeboss!Oikawa, Whitecollarcriminal!Suga, criminals au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HarmoniousDestruction
Summary: Day 7: Free Prompt.





	

“Would you like to discuss this in person, Sugawara-san?”

“Yes, that seems for the best. Do you have somewhere in mind?”

“Oh, there’s this cute little hotel that I know of! I can rent a room, if it suits you?”

“Very well.”

Perhaps Suga should have been a bit more suspicious, remembering who was on the other end of the line, but his cheery tone made it far too easy to forget. So he wrote down the address given, as well as a date and time, regardless.

Suga was not used to making deals in the dead of night in darkened buildings; he was a white collar criminal, after all, not some street punk.

Arriving at the hotel, Suga was momentarily stunned, as it was nothing like what he’d expected.

“Little, indeed,” he grumbled, gripping one of the golden handles on the pair of large, glass doors, and entered the building.

Oikawa had simply said to give his name at the front desk and refused to give any more specifics, so Suga was forced to comply.

He received directions and a key from the friendly receptionist, whom he made sure to thank before making his way towards an elevator. The room was on the highest level, apparently.

Finally reaching his floor, Suga found his door and unlocked it.

Stepping in, he saw less of a room and more of a suite; one wall was made entirely of glass and overlooked the city, giving a stunning view. And of the furnishings he could see, there was a small bar and a plush looking, king sized bed.

"You're here!" Oikawa exclaimed, standing by the bar. He quickly looked down at his watch before returning his gaze to Suga and giving a wide smile, saying, "And early, at that."

It seemed the night was full of surprises; Suga hadn't expected such a lavish location for a meeting with a criminal, and he hadn't expected said criminal to be so attractive, either.

His short strands of chestnut hair fell perfectly above a pair of matching eyes. His attire consisted of an aquamarine dress shirt, partly covered by a white waistcoat, accompanied by a tie and pants, both equally pristine in color. There was also the fact that he was quite tall, too.

Oikawa laughed slightly, pulling Suga from his daze. “Do you want to come in and sit down? We have a lot to talk about, and I think you’ll get tired if you stand in the door all night.” Then, turning back to the bar, he added, “Can I get you a drink?”

“Uh, sure,” Suga replied, closing the door and walking further into the room. He could now see a sitting area with two luxurious, leather armchairs, facing each other from opposite sides of a short, glass topped coffee table.

“What’ll you have?” Oikawa chirped.

“I’m not too picky.”

The soft sound of glass clinking could be heard as Oikawa quipped, “Ah, chef’s choice, then? I should warn you, I like my drinks strong.”

“That’s fine,” Suga said, as he sat in one of the chairs. He wasn’t exactly a lightweight, he could handle his alcohol. So, when a glass containing amber liquid was presented to him, he took it.

Oikawa sat down across from him and chuckled, “You’re a brave man, Koushi.” As soon as he noticed the surprised look on Suga’s face, he quickly asked, “Can I call you Koushi? I like being on a first name basis with my business partners, it keeps things light.”

“I don’t mind, but don’t expect me to return the sentiment.” Suga punctuated his statement by taking a sip of his drink. And that’s when he noticed Oikawa didn’t have one; not that the thought lasted long, as Oikawa cried out, pulling his attention.

“Oh, but you have to call me Tooru! It wouldn’t be fair otherwise.”

This guy was supposed to be head of a major crime syndicate, but he seems so lighthearted. Suga would even go so far as to say whimsical.

When Suga remained silent, Oikawa sighed and said, “If you don’t want to then I suppose there’s nothing to be done about it.” Leaning forward and flashing a smile, he added in a more cheerful tone, “Now, let’s talk business, shall we?”

They went back and forth discussing means of communication and payment, as well as how much payment would be. To Suga’s surprise, yet again, it was resolved relatively quickly, with the agreed upon ratio being thirty to seventy.

“That’s pretty generous, Koushi. Usually, to get people to see sense in these matters, I have to use a little … persuasion.”

At this point, Suga had a nice buzz going, but he was still sober enough to understand what Oikawa was alluding to. He was starting to find it very easy to see Oikawa as the leader of a crime organization; he was intimidating, specifically in how he could switch between threats and pleasantries in an instant. It would have made him nervous if he hadn’t just been called generous a second ago, and if the alcohol didn’t numb his senses just enough to make caring difficult.

Oikawa stretched his arms out and yawned, “That’s that taken care of.” He then looked at his watch and gasped. “How did it get so late!?” Suga smiled at the exaggerated tone; he found Oikawa amusing.

When Suga set his glass on the table and started to stand, Oikawa asked, “You’re leaving?”

“Of course,” Suga replied, straightening his jacket with a sharp tug at the hem.

“No, no, no!” Oikawa cried. “I won’t have it! You shouldn’t go out at this hour, it’s far too dangerous. I insist you stay here for the night.”

Suga laughed. “I’m not helpless, you know. Besides, I’d hate to impose on your hospitality any more than I have already.”

He felt the faintest sensation of fingertips ghosting down his sides, settling on his hips, and Oikawa’s chest pressed against his back. He was fast, and quiet, too, Suga noted, as warm breath fanned out across his ear and Oikawa mumbled, “If you’re worried about imposing, you could always repay me.… Unless there’s someone waiting?”

“No one,” Suga breathed. Licking his lips, as they suddenly felt quite dry, he continued, “What kind of payment did you have in mind?”

Oikawa giggled, nuzzling the nape of Suga’s neck, which earned him a shiver, as he whispered, “Oh, I have a few ideas.” His arms wrapped around Suga’s waist, pulling him closer. “I’m sure an attractive man such as yourself knows that a bed can be used for more than just sleeping.”

Looking to tease, Suga mustered all of his, rapidly fading, strength to say, “And just what are you implying?”

“The same thing you’re thinking, apparently.” The words were followed by a pair of lips on Suga's neck, and the skin was assaulted by feather light kisses that made his breath hitch.

Getting impatient, since he preferred teasing others to being on the receiving end of it, Suga twisted himself in Oikawa’s hold to face him and, dragging him in by the collar of his shirt, slammed their lips together in a heated kiss.

Soon enough, hands started roaming, pulling at fabric. Suga’s tie was the first to go, with his jacket being removed shortly after, and Oikawa started on the buttons of his shirt.

Deciding that Oikawa had far too many layers on still, Suga attempted untying the knot of his tie, failing horribly as his fingers trembled from a mix of alcohol and excitement.

Oikawa gripped one of his wrists, causing Suga to look up, where he was met with a pair of hungry, lustful eyes.

“You’re paying me back, remember? So, if you don’t mind, I’ll be calling the shots this time.” This time? Did that mean they would be doing this again? The thought was quickly lost when the backs of Suga’s knees hit the bed and buckled, so he now sat with Oikawa looming over him.

Hands slowly slid up Suga’s arms, lingering on his shoulders for just a moment before sliding his shirt down and off. But, while one hand tossed it to the floor, the other took up a firm hold on his wrists and pinned them behind his back.

Eying him cautiously, Oikawa asked, “Is this okay?”

With a small, mischievous smile, Suga said, “It’s better than okay.”

“Oh?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow, his free hand reaching up to slowly undo the knot of his tie, and once done, he brought the fabric down to Suga’s wrists.

Closing his eyes, Suga hummed at the way Oikawa’s warm, nimble fingers grazed him as they wound the fabric, pulling it taut before tying it. He fidgeted against the restriction, but feeling no give, he quickly settled and let the feeling of the material around his wrists sink in.

Suga felt a thumb brush over his cheek and opened his eyes.

“You’ll tell me if something’s wrong.” It wasn’t a question, but Suga still felt as though Oikawa was waiting for a response, so he nodded.

Oikawa smirked. “Good boy, Koushi.” He practically purred the words, running his fingers through Suga’s hair.

Moaning quietly at the praise, Suga leaned into the touch, wanting more, but found himself deprived as the hand pulled away. He pouted, and Oikawa laughed. “Don’t look so sad, the night is far from over.”

His hands made quick work of the buttons on his clothes, then of throwing them aside. “Like what you see?” He asked as his shirt fell to the floor.

“Get on with it already,” Suga said, frowning when Oikawa left his belt, and everything below it, on.

“Someone’s eager,” Oikawa teased. “Be good and lay down for me, yeah?”

Suga quickly maneuvered himself so he was laying on his back across the bed. Once comfortable, he watched Oikawa fish around in the drawer of the bedside table, then finally pull out a small bottle.

“Please tell me you put that there,” Suga laughed lightly.

Oikawa grinned. “It’s complimentary, actually. One of the perks of having influence.” Then, climbing onto the bed, he leaned over Suga with one arm on each side of him, as if to cage him in, before bringing one hand down to finish undressing him.

Once Suga’s pants and underwear were around his ankles, and he kicked them off the rest of the way, Oikawa leaned down and kissed him. It was deep, sensual, and Suga got so lost in it that he missed the click of a bottle cap.

He squeaked when a cold, slick finger slid into him, but Oikawa swallowed the sound as he worked his finger in and out, eventually adding another.

When Oikawa moved away, he smirked down at Suga, who was now moaning uninhibitedly, and said, “You sound so good, Koushi, but I’m sure you can do more than just moan and look pretty.” Then he angled his fingers, moving them until Suga’s back arched and added, “I bet you fall apart so beautifully.”

“F-Fuck, Oikawa, please,” Suga begged.

Oikawa hummed, pressing firmly against Suga’s prostate, watching how his muscles tensed and his thighs trembled. “What is it? Use your words, otherwise I won’t know what you want.”

Throwing his head back, Suga groaned, “Stop being such a goddamn tease and fuck me already!”

The sentence was music to Oikawa’s ears. With a smile, he pulled his fingers out and sat up, undoing his belt before shimmying out of his pants; the sight made Suga want to giggle, but once Oikawa was naked he couldn’t so much as remember how to breath.

Anticipation was making Suga restless as he watched Oikawa fish a condom out of his pocket before tossing the rest of his clothes to the floor, rolling it on and coating his dick with lube.

Oikawa moved to sit between Suga’s legs and gripped his thighs, pushing up and back, bending Suga so his knees were almost by his ears. And then he was driving in with one, quick motion, not bothering to let Suga adjust until he bottomed out. Though, if the moan that tore from Suga’s throat was anything to go by, he didn’t have a problem with that.

“God, Koushi, you feel amazing,” Oikawa panted.

After a moment, Suga squirmed and Oikawa took that as the go ahead to pull out slightly before easing back in.

It didn’t take long before Suga was whining with every outward drag of Oikawa’s hips, and then not much longer before he was pleading with Oikawa to go faster.

“Are you not enjoying yourself? Is this,” Oikawa ground his hips against Suga, “not good for you?”

Suga was breathing harshly, little drops of sweat rolling across his skin, but despite looking so debauched, he met Oikawa’s eyes with intensity and said, “Fuck me like you mean it.”

A smirk spreads across Oikawa’s face. “You asked for it.”

Oikawa released his grip on Suga’s legs and they immediately stretched out, landing on Oikawa’s shoulders as he placed his hands on Suga’s hips and started slamming into him.

Arching his back, Suga moaned as his wrists pulled against the tie around them and his fingers desperately clutched at the sheets. But then he cried out, his heels digging into Oikawa’s back, when a hand moved to pump his cock.

“Say my name,” Oikawa purred. “Come on, be a good boy and do as you’re told, Koushi. You want to be a good boy, don’t you?”

Swallowing a groan, Suga managed to croak “Oika-” before he cut himself off with a whine.

The hand on him had stilled, fingers gripping tightly as Oikawa continued to thrust into him, keeping his release at bay.

“That’s not my name,” Oikawa chided. “Try again.”

Suga stammered, “To-Tooru,” then gasped when Oikawa started stroking him. The pleasure quickly built and he pleaded, “Don’t stop, Tooru! Please, for the love of god, don’t stop! I’m so close!”

It wasn’t a minute later that Suga came, his body convulsing before he sank into the bed, and not long after that, Oikawa followed him.

They stayed still for a moment, Oikawa hovering over Suga as they both took deep breaths.

As soon as he recovered, Oikawa pulled out and guided Suga to sit up, moving behind him so he could remove the tie. And then he tried to stand from the bed, but Suga caught his wrist and mumbled, “Sleep now, clean up later.”

With an amused shake of his head, Oikawa said, “You can sleep, I want a shower.”

“Well, I want cuddles, so deal with it.” And then Suga gave a sharp tug, causing Oikawa to fall back onto the bed with a small yelp.

He thought about protesting, possibly saying something threatening, but when Suga curled up next to him Oikawa found himself much more inclined to wrap his arms around him and bury them both beneath the covers.

Yeah, cleaning could wait.


End file.
